vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
States of Porto Capital
The People's Republic of Porto Capital is divided in three states, according to ethno-cultural and linguistic lines: Extremo, Guetaso and Bajapez. These three entities did not exist during the rule of the Mauretanian Empire, when the entire Porto Capital was a part of the Province of Oran. Instead, they were created by the Federal Republic of Brolecia immediatly following the Mauretanian War. The current state borders still follow the old Brolecian lines. Extremo The state of Extremo (in Extreman, Extreemo) was, originally, a state within Brolecia. Following a series of direct actions by the Eçeerdytò Extreemaeenso da Liberasú (Extreman Liberation Army), two referendums on the 30th of October and the 20th of December 299 led to the establishment of a liberal Republic of Extremo. On the 27th of December, while final negotiations between Brolecia and the Republic of Extremo were taking place, armed fighters of the Eçeerdytò Extreemaeenso da Revolasú (Extreman Army of the Revolution, a spliter group of the Extreman Liberation Army) attacked the government compound in Extrema and proclaimed the socialist People's Republic of Extremo. Due to these actions, the state of Extremo is sometimes called the Craddle of the Portocapitalian Revolution. After the Peaceful Revolution, in late 301, Extremo was reestablished as a Portocapitalian state, with a significant majority of speakers of the Extreman language. The City of Porto Capital (in Extreman, Extreema), apart from being the capital of the People's Republic, also serves as the seat of the Extreman state government. The governor of Extremo is Shuan Alberto Gonsalet. Symbols The new Extreman symbols, adopted on the 28th of December 315 (the 14th anniversary of the Peaceful Revolution) are its flag and coat of arms. The coat of arms is composed of a vertical tricolour of black, orange and green, the traditional colors of Extreman political entities since the First Extreman Empire of 2520BP. A red star stands for socialism, while the shield is supported by two ears of maize, the main agricultural produce of the state. On a white scroll, the phrase Vyva ļa Çente de Extreemo (Long Live the People of Extremo). The flag of Extremo, also adopted on the 28th of December 315, is composed of a diagonal bicolour of black and green, with the coat of arms centered. The flag of the old People's Republic of Extremo was a complex pattern involving traditional colours and repeating crosses and saltires. The first flag of the Portocapitalian state of Extremo simplified this design by transforming it into an orange cross over a green saltire on a black field. Brasao Extremo.png|Coat of arms of Extremo. Flag Extremo.png|Flag of Extremo, adopted on December 315. Flag Extremo 301-315.gif|Flag of Extremo from 301 to 315. Flag PeoplesRepublicExtremo.gif|Flag of the People's Republic of Extremo. Guetaso The state of Guetaso, formerly known by the old Brolecian-era names Güetasão and Guwetaso, is located in the central region of Porto Capital, bordering both Extremo and Bajapez. Historically the borderlands of both the Mezapatani and Extreman cultural areas, the region was colonized by Moranguese-speaking settlers from Angliya starting on 140BP. Guetaso was first established by Brolecia as an Arosian-speaking state, later being retained with the same borders during the formation of the People's Republic, with a capital city at Rate. The Ordlandic exclave of Costa da Prata, ceded by Porto Capital on the 9th of January 302, was originally part of Guetaso. The current governor of Guetaso is Daví Silva Camões. Symbols Guetaso also adopted a new set of state symbols on December 315. A new coat of arms, composed of a green field with a white diagonal band, features a band of traditional Extreman and Mezapatani arrows, decorated with the feathers of a Red Macaw, the national bird of Porto Capital. On the center, the silhouette of the Homem do Bussaco, a traditional totemic figure of the original tribes of the region. The shield is sided by two sugarcane plants, with a golden scroll featuring the text Estado do Guetaso (State of Guetaso). The state flag is a vertical tricolour of green, yellow and red, with the coat of arms centered on the yellow band. The old Brolecian Güetasão flag was a vertical bicolour with a field unevenly divided into light green on the hoist and black on the fly, with the totemic Bussaco silhouete centered over the colour boundary. The first Portocapitalian Guetaso flag was also an off-centered bicolour, this time of red and green, with a red Bussaco on the upper part of the flag. Brasao Guetaso.png|Coat of arms of Guetaso. Flag Guetaso.png|Flag of Guetaso, adopted on the 28th of December 315. Flag Guetaso 301-315.gif|Flag of the state of Guetaso from 301 to 315. Flag Guetaso Brolecia.gif|Flag of the Brolecian state of Guwetaso/Güetasão. Bajapez Bajapez, also known by the old Brolecian-era spelling Bajápes (although that form quickly lost favour), is the southernmost of the three Portocapitalian states, inhabited by a Sanpatrician-speaking majority. The state capital is the city of Oran, formerly the capital of the Mauretanian Empire. The current governor of Bajapez is Enrique de Sousa Perez. Symbols The state of Bajapez also adopted a new set of symbols on December 315. The new coat of arms is composed of a blue shield, with a white crescent and a cross - symbolizing both the Mounist and Cruisan religions, but also the Mauretanian heritage of the state. The shield is also topped by a mural crown on the shape of a traditional Mezapatani temple and a red star for socialism. The shield is supported by two palm leaves and a scroll featuring the traditional state motto in Sanpatrician: Con el honor y el valor de nuestro pueblo nosotros adelantamos (We shall advance with the honour and courage of our people). The new state flag, also adopted on the 28th of December 315, is a horizontal tricolour of blue, white and blue, with a red band on the hoist featuring the state coat of arms. From 301 to 315, the flag of Bajapez was composed of a blue field with a thick diagonal gray band. During Brolecian times, the flag of Bajapez/Bajápes was a tricolour of light blue, gray and light blue, with the state motto Con el honor y el valor de nuestro pueblo nosotros adelantamos in red type. Brasao Bajapez.png|Coat of arms of the state of Bajapez. Flag Bajapez.png|Current state flag, adopted on the 28th of December 315. Flag Bajapez 301-315.gif|Flag of Bajapez from 301 to 315. Flag Bajapez Brolecia.gif|Flag of the Brolecian state of Bajapez/Bajápes. Proposed states Since 304, the possibility of establishing new states within Porto Capital has been raised by the government on a number of occasions - mostly by the various local stances of the Foro, but also on the national People's Senate. The two main proposed states are Mauretania, as a Mauretanian-speaking state; and Mezapatania, for the Mezapatani speakers. Both proposals have, so far, been rejected, on the grounds that neither Mauretanian- nor Mezapatani-speakers make up a majority of the population on those areas. These proposals have also met with stiff opposition from the Bajapez public, as their state would be reduced to its southern coastal area only.